


Half Notes and Accident(al)s

by greymarius



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, musician!finn, or at least he's trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was just trying to learn this one part in a VERY hard piece but Poe had to burst in unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Notes and Accident(al)s

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot because why not

"Okay, that is so not fair."

Finn glared at the sheet music, cursing the composer for putting an accidental right in the middle of an eighth note sequence. He was a beginner, but quite good for just starting.

"I should have taken lessons in high school," he grumbled as he wrote in the notes.

Right after he had FINALLY gotten the melody down, he was fixing to put his violin up when someone came bursting through the door, sending papers flying. Finn screeched and swung his violin in the intruder's direction, heard a _clunk!_ and then the sound of a body slumping to the floor. Finn opened one eye and looked at the person lying on the floor when the realization hit him.

"Oh, crap."

His boyfriend, Poe, was lying on the floor in a crumbled heap. Finn tossed his violin onto the bed and leaped down, worry taking over quickly. He held Poe's head in his hands as he whispered, "No, no, no, no, are you okay? Oh, god, Poe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't know it was you!"

Finn jumped but immediately calmed down when he heard Poe's response. "Ow."

Finn snorted and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Goodness, I'm so sorry, Poe."

"It's okay. Just get me ice."

Finn jumped up and ran down to the kitchen.

Apparently learning the violin wasn't such a good idea after all.


End file.
